the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
House Galla
Description Where House Galla now stands was once a Kingdom in its own right. After The Battle of the Pride, the previous Clan was successfully overwritten. History very long The Gallians The Rulers of the Realm Anton The Rightful King, Anton was once a soldier for the previous rulers where he met and befriended Polarlicht, then later trained under Andante. After Alto dies soon after The Battle of the Pride, he is named King. Annalise A mercenary in her early life, Annalise's troop was hired to serve the Realm's previous rulers against the growing uprising. A year after Anton's coronation, she takes her place as Queen. She is the founder and Commander of the Kalopsia. The First Circle Hand-picked by Anton and Annalise, the First Circle (often called The Small Council) aid in keeping the kingdom in order. Decisions, big and small, are all discussed thoroughly amongst them. They are privy to all of Galla’s wonders and secrets. Elliot The Royal Adviser and Tactician, Elliot is also known as Dreamer. He is the eldest in the House in terms of membership, and has served all of Galla's rulers until Anton. Polarlicht The Lord Commander of Galla's Army. He once served as a soldier under the previous Realm's ruler and was brother-in-arms with Anton. After the Battle of Fishspine Reef, Polarlicht is officially made Lord Commander. Aeloith A skilled Healer and a terrifying Mage, Aeloith came from a Clan famously known for their Magic users, particularly those in the Healing field. Aeloith is mute and speaks through sign language or his Golem. He is the House's leading Magic-user and has an unofficial official band of apprentices. Willhelm Galla's Keeper of the Coin, Willhelm served under the previous Ruler as well. His participation in the Rebellion is rather vague, with suspicion being Willhelm acted upon personal interest. Despite the mild doubt surrounding him, he has thus proved his loyalty to the new Crown. Kenna Annalise's right-hand and second-in-command to Kalopsia, Kenna owes her life to Annalise and has taken it upon herself to be her personal guard. The Second Circle Although not as privy as the First Circle, the Second Circle is often welcome to Small Council meetings. Unlike the others within the Circle, those in the Second Circle are often off travelling. Ava August Lian Orphene Enjolras Robin House of Representatives To keep up moral, Anton houses one child from each Flight within his walls. They act as symbols of peace and are treated as members of the family, taking up different jobs and given equal training. Deirde Aspen Singe Gaea Notus Kinu Robin Lillium The Royal Army Before the conquer, the land’s previous ruler had installed Andante as their Head Fighter. Polarlicht and Anton both trained under the mighty Imperial, and have kept his legacy alive by teaching all they learned to the revived Army. Polarlicht Uriel Aconitum Genesis Clemont Leonora Thallane Tender of the House Orion Notus Kaiser Dakota Valen Bane The Artisans Alec Kolin Bayanar Gadget & Montgomery Guardian Jikara Mira Ollie The Magic Wielders Led and overseen by Aeloith. They are unofficially his students but he refers to them as his charges. They deal with anything magical or otherwise. Camus Cordelia Dorian Gaea Lleu Kinu Kent Ragnarok Raven Fighting Factions They have an army but they got subs for that stuff yo. Other than the seven songs and kalopsia,the factions have many members; the ones listed are those of notable mention The Seven Songs A personal project of Lian’s, all fighters are siblings hand-picked by the Wildclaw himself. All are blindingly loyal to Lian, although do follow orders from Anton, Annalise, and Polarlicht. They are silent and beautiful, and are sometimes called Angels of Death. Mason, the First Song Mason is the most known Song, as he is the one always shadowing Lian. Morgan, the Second Song Mikel, the Third Song Masey, the Fourth Song Micah, the Fifth Song Margaret, the Sixth Song Mysha, the Seventh Song The Wolf's Den Refined but savage, Orphene trains those under her the ways of the warrior. They are the frontliners in battle, as well as main Galla’s main offense. Fighters in this units are called Wolves, with the newer ones affectionately (and, at times, tauntingly) called Pups. It’s interesting to note that the dominating sex in this unit is female, probably influenced by Orphene’s previous Clan. Otohime Ghost The Watch Also called The Spider’s Web, The Watch is both the eyes and ears of the House. Fighters in this unit are often called Spiders. All and around the realm lurk the Spiders, keeping an eye out for any and all who pass. Word between them travels fast, reaching Enjolras as quick as a flash. They’re the friendliest of all the units, but are – understandably – still given a wide berth. Komi Deirdre Kalopsia The warriors of the Kalopsia are a special faction that are hand-picked and work directly under the Queen. It’s worthy to note that the Kalopsia is made of mostly females, with the exception of Grimoire. Speculations are common, but the real reason has yet to surface. Each member wields a weapon unique to them, and are considered masters in wielding them. Annalise The Founder and Commander of the Kalopsia. Wields the Valkyrie Sword, Valhalla. Kenna The Second-in-Command. Master of the Rapier. Grimoire The youngest. Master of the Spear. Carmen A Femme Fatale. Master of the Tomahawk. Guinevere Master of the Arbalest. The Basilisk Pirates Esmerelda Helena & Harriet Maikoa HectorCategory:Light Category:Venerable Lair